Why Haruhi Hates CosPlay
by xheloisex
Summary: The Host Club realises they can't compete with the new teenage heart-throb Edward Cullen and so they bring Twilight to Ouran! But there's a problem Kyouya and Haruhi have to Cos-play Edward and Bella! Well, so the twins say.


Today when we opened the door to the 3rd music room at Ouran High School we found...  
**Twilight! **  
-x- 

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Haruhi was used to having to dress up in ridiculous outfits and used to listening to Tamaki's pointless speeches, as this all came with being a member of the Host Club, but she never thought she'd live to see the day when Twilight came to Ouran. More importantly if it did, then she would definitely not be pretending to be Isabella Swan!

Kyouya, being nearest, heard her question and willingly answered it "Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai noticed that a lot of the females (and males come to that) of our school have started to obsess over a fictional character by the name of Edward Cullen. As a group we all decided that this was the best way to get sales to pick back up" he allowed a small smile to graze his lips "I must admit that if it doesn't work I might have to be sent to prison for man slaughter, if today goes well-"  
Haruhi gave him a look.  
"-which it probably won't" he added "then I might lessen the torture inflicted on our undeniably evil friends"

As you may have noticed, Kyouya was just as against the idea as Haruhi, if not more. To be perfectly honest no one could blame him.

Flashback   
_"Haruhi" Tamaki whined "you must, if you don't daddy's whole plan will be ruined"  
The twins glared at Tamaki, for the plan was actually theirs however, if they were to state that out loud it would be a lot worse than having the 'glory' stolen from them._

_It was so appalling all Haruhi could now do it seemed was shake her head from side to side in disbelief, she had yet to recover the power of speech.  
_

_The Hitachiin twins had just announced the last few details of their 'brilliant' plan and let's just say the scholarship student was in denial, and Kyouya Ootori was literally frozen in shock. Judging by the fact that the 3rd Ootori son hardly ever showed emotion, you could hazard a guess that what the 1st years had proposed they do was rather bad. It was. _

_Cos-play was one thing this on the other hand was suicide, to even attempt to persuade Kyouya into doing such a thing was incredibly foolish and Haruhi wasn't to be swayed by being bribed with fancy tuna again._

_"When the doors open-" Kaoru had started to explain but his courage failed him so he left it to Hikaru to break the news. "-Kyouya-sempai you will stand at the front, in the middle" He talked clearly but he had an air of nervousness surrounding him that gave away that there was to be a downside to the plan. "Haruhi could you come here for a second?" It wasn't really a question more like a polite demand._

_The only girl in the Host Club (except their manager Renge of course) walked forward excruciatingly slowly to prolong her fate as long as possible until..._

"_Haruhi hurry up or I'll increase your debt"_

_Suddenly her legs were moving so fast you'd think she was superwoman just so she could reach the devil duo before the Shadow King could make it any harder to escape the mad house that was the 3__rd__ music room._

"_Right, Haruhi you stand-"gulp "actually Kaoru you'd better demonstrate this part!"_

"_Coward" Kaoru muttered shaking from the top of his ginger hair to his quivering toes, he didn't want to be in Kyouya's line of fire when he let slip the news. "Baring in mind the plan can't be changed because the boss-"_

"_Call me King!"_

"_-has already agreed to the plan. Kyouya-sempai just do this, ok?" changing tactics seemed the best option at this point, it was in his best interests to be as far away from 'The Cool Type' as he could, unfortunately that meant being nearer Haruhi who had herself proved to be very scary when provoked._

_He strode, not so confidently, over to his classmate to complete a mission his own twin had so kindly landed on him, at the same time pulling out, and on a pair of plastic fangs from his uniform pocket._

_When he reached his destination he snaked his arms around the natural host and dipped her so his hands rested on her lower back. Next he nuzzled her neck with his mouth and pretended to bite into the flesh with his fake pointy teeth._

_Scrambling away quickly he said "See not that bad is it?"_

_Kyouya, who was determined to keep his cool, icily stated "There's more isn't there?"_

"_What gives you" Kaoru started_

"_- that idea?" Hikaru finished._

"_Neither me or Haruhi have done or appear to be about to do anything that should scare you and yet your still squirming like two 6 year olds who've been caught taking cookies from the kitchens"_

_The twins stood open-mouthed unable to say anything._

"_Also I've seen for myself the sort of things that happen when you two get carried away with something so although I'm loathed to admit it, I feel that as bad as what you've said is, it must get worse."_

_Haruhi finally managed to get a few words in, to voice her opinion so just asked "It can get worse?"_

_Kyouya turned towards her and peered over his glasses to examine her. "Of course it can get worse."_

"_Ok you found us out, so we got into the planning a bit too much and sort of forgot who we were dealing with, and trust us Haruhi we'd never do this to you if we were in the right mind"_

"_Yes you would" Haruhi accused blunt as ever._

"_I'd stop them! Those pesky twins wouldn't know what had hit them, my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled._

"_When have you ever been able to stop them before?"_

_Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe muttering about how cruel his daughter is._

"_I think we need to sort out the 'little' problem now" Kyouya said meaning 'Shut up you lot we need to sort this out before the guests arrive'_

"_Sure, now as we said we got-"_

"_A little bit excited so,"_

"_You'll have to forgive us if our plans"_

"_Are a bit eccentric."_

_Finally deciding that the best way to go about this was to stick closely together, the twins demonstrated on each other..._

**A.N: OOOOHHH cliffy! Well not really but hey. Sorry if they seem OOC but there are so many ways they could've reacted! What do you think Haruhi and Kyouya will have to do? Do you like Twilight? I personally don't, but this idea sprang to mind and I couldn't ignore it. Have you been to see Eclipse yet? I haven't, though I will eventually. I'm rubbish at updating so it could be months till I get another chapter out. Sorry **


End file.
